


...You Never Know (R- NC-17) Spike/Xander

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	...You Never Know (R- NC-17) Spike/Xander

**Title** : ...You Never Know  
 **Author** : [](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/profile)[**spike_1790**](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex, probably some bad language  
 **Table** : C  
 **Prompt** : #323- All Soul's Day @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & #018- Slave @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R- NC-17  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://starkat75.livejournal.com/profile)[**starkat75**](http://starkat75.livejournal.com/), who requested a sequel, so here it is :) The poem is All Soul's Day by Ada Cambridge and can be found [here](http://allpoetry.com/poem/8523955-All-Saints_Day__1868_-by-Ada_Cambridge).   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Sequel to [If You Never Try...](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/48249.html) Xander still isn't gay, and Spike may have woken up in a whole new reality. Except that he hasn't...

  
  


Spike woke up draped over a warm human blanket. A Xander-shaped blanket. Memories of last night flooded back and Spike grinned. Of course he hadn't intended on getting the slayer's donut boy into bed- that had just been a pleasant side effect of harmless flirting combined with a need to release some built up tension. Now that they _were_ in bed though, there was no reason not to take advantage of the situation. 

  


Spike yawned widely and snuggled back down on the broad chest. If asked, however, he would deny ever having snuggled in his life. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

  


He was just drifting back to sleep when he felt Xander move underneath him. The human stretched, then froze, taking in his surroundings, and Spike braced himself for the moment Xander realised he was in bed with a demon.

  


That moment never arrived. Xander just tapped Spike's shoulder and waited for the blonde to acknowledge him.

  


“Hey Fangless, you're heavier than you look. Mind shifting over?”

  


Spike was stunned. Of all the possible outcomes that had flashed through his mind, 'move over, you're crushing me' hadn't been on the list. Unsure of what to make of the strange development, Spike simply did as he was asked, turning over so his back was to Xander, mostly to hide his confusion.

  


When Xander wrapped his arms round Spike's slim body and placed one tender kiss between the prominent shoulder blades, Spike was certain he'd woken up in a whole different reality. A reality he could really see himself getting used to living in. One with company that not only didn't mind him being around, but actually seemed to  _like_ him. 

  


Something long and hard and definitely not a stake pressed insistently against the small of his back. Xander was hard. The was something that just cemented the fact that there was no way this was the same person Spike had fallen asleep next to. But when Xander gave a happy little wiggle, nudging the head of his cock between the cheeks of Spike's ass, higher brain functions that dealt with the insignificant things like where they were or why this was a bad idea disappeared into the ether.

  


As Xander thrust a little harder, a little more confidently, Spike's own cock filled and hardened. Someone moaned, but Spike would be hard pressed to say whether it came from himself or Xander. Behind him, the brunette changed angles ever so slightly, and Spike felt the damp head of Xander's cock slide against the tight entrance.

  


Xander made no move to press deeper though, and Spike was torn between gratitude that the human wasn't going to take him dry and unprepared, and disappointment that he wouldn't be feeling that wonderfully hot dick thrusting inside him, filling him up, making him hurt in all the best possible ways.

  


But Xander's cock was smearing pre-cum between Spike's legs, the thrusts were getting sloppier, sometimes angled to tease Spike's tight ass hole, sometimes accidentally nudging against the back of the rapidly tightening ballsack. One large hand made contact with Spike's throbbing erection, drawing a sharp gasp from the blonde.

  


Xander had never had the chance to explore an uncut cock before, having been circumcised like so many American boys, and found Spike's foreskin fascinating. Unknown to him, the attention Xander was paying to the highly sensitive head of Spike's prick was causing an all too familiar delicious squiggling in the vampire's stomach, his balls drawing up tighter. Spike was panting, humping forward into Xander's hand and back against the thick member stimulating him in ways he had forgotten felt so good. 

  


“Xan... Pet, I'm not gunna last much longer... Feels too good...” Spike managed to gasp out. Xander seemingly took pity on him and began stripping the pale cock with renewed effort. Spike's mewls and grunts were turning him on in a way he had never imagined. Both were panting harshly, sharp sounds that fuelled their desire.

  


Spike gave a wordless shout and tepid, sticky fluid coated Xander's palm. Three thrusts later, Xander was joining Spike in the land of post-orgasmic bliss.

  


“That was, um, different,” Xander offered. Spike made an affirmative noise but didn't move. “Was it, er, good? For you, I mean. Cause it was good for me. But I guess you knew that, with the, um, orgasm,” he finished lamely.

  


Spike rolled over from his comfy snuggly position against Xander's chest, effectively pinning Xander to the mattress.

  


“You're babbling,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. “It was good. Surprising, I'll admit, but good.” Spike leant in for another kiss, letting Xander dictate the pace. He wasn't sure if there was a deity that listened to vampires, but he sent up a prayer of thanks for the virtually non-existent refractory period of youth; Xander's penis seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy, as proved by the boner pressing into Spike's stomach.

  


Breaking the kiss, Spike focussed his attention on the boy's neck, nibbling here and there, licking pretty patterns on the heated skin. Xander moaned. Spike chuckled.

  


“Why are you doing this?” Xander asked as Spike kissed, licked and nibbled his way down past Xander's nipples, dipping his tongue into the human's navel for a moment before moving further down, following the line of Xander's treasure-trail.

  


“Wanted you for a while, pet.” Spike licked a long stripe up the length of Xander's cock. Xander mumbled something incoherent that could have been 'don't' or possibly 'more', he wasn't quite sure. “You taste divine,” Spike told him. “Could feast on you all day and still want more. I'd be your willing slave if it meant I could keep doing this.”

  


Xander only moaned again, and tangled his fingers in Spike's hair. Spike winced as the gel caught and several strands were pulled out at the root, but chose not to complain. Not when Xander was wordlessly begging him to go down on the magnificent dick in front of him.

  


Spike showed Xander exactly how good it felt to be given a blow job from someone who had no gag reflex and didn't need to breathe. The moans evolved into shouts, which in turn evolved into a scream of pure pleasure when Spike finally swallowed around Xander's painfully hard boner. Xander sobbed as Spike kept on swallowing, milking every drop of cum from Xander's balls.

  


When he was sure Xander was sated, Spike let the softening cock slip out of his mouth and Xander released his death grip on Spike's hair, smoothing the blonde tufts back to their usual slicked back perfection. Spike smiled at him, gave one last kiss to the head of Xander's prick and let the sleepy human pull him into a tight embrace.

  


“Not that I'm complaining about your methods, but what happened to old fashioned seduction, huh? The flowers and poetry?” Xander pouted, still breathing heavily.

  


Spike sat up on the bed and began to recite. “No more of pain, no more of bitter weeping! For us a darkness and an empty place, Somewhere a little dust—in angels' keeping— A blessèd memory of a vanish'd face.”

  


Xander looked confused. “That's, erm, good...”

  


“I didn't write it, you twit. It's All Soul's Day by Ada Cambridge. One of the poofs favourite poems. I for one outgrew that dreary old stuff.” Spike waved his hand in the direction of the pile of books on the floor. Amongst the tattered paperbacks, some of which had spines so worn that Xander couldn't tell their titles, there were newer books and even one or two graphic novels.

  


“Huh. I didn't think you knew how to read,” Xander mused, then had the good grace to look abashed. “Well, you never do when we have research!” he defended. Spike chuckled.

  


“I just don't like being made to be one of the good guys. A fight's all well and good, but I'll leave the academics to you and yours, thanks.” Xander yawned and nodded. “Get some sleep, pet,” Spike whispered as Xander's eyes drifted shut. “And please don't decide this has all been a mistake.”

  


***

  


Xander woke up to the sound of his stomach growling, demanding to be fed. The first thing he noticed, well, the second after the hunger, was that Spike wasn't in the bed any more. A horrible pang went through him and a little nagging voice in the back of his mind piped up that he had never really expected Spike to stick around anyway.

  


Fighting off his disappointment and embarrassment at playing straight into Spike's hands like that, he crawled out of bed and began searching for his clothes. He had managed to find one sock and a pair of boxers when the distant thump of the crypt door closing made him freeze. There were three realistic options, and none of them were good.

  


One, Spike had come back and was going to kick him out and or laugh, in a move painfully reminiscent of what Faith had done. Two, one or more of the Scoobies had noticed his absence and come looking for him, and would find him naked in Spike's bedroom, covered in dried semen, or three, and this was the best of the three, it was a demon that would eat him up and save him from options one and two. Yeah, they were sucky choices, but hey, all a part of the wacky Hellmouth soap opera he called his life.

  


Xander closed his eyes and waited for fate to make its decision as to how best to humiliate him.

  


***

  


“I wouldn't bother getting dressed if I were you,” Spike announced as he dropped back down into the bedroom, carrying a box that Xander instantly recognised as being from Antonio's Pizza Palace. “Its pissing down out there and this cemetery has a slight tendency to flood. Unless you feel like bog-snorkling your way home.”

  


“'Kay,” Xander replied, dropping back onto the bed and ignoring the weird feeling of confusion that had followed him all of his adult life. “Why are you here? With pizza?”

  


Spike gave him a strange look. “The pizza's because your stomach was growling so loud I thought it was a fleet of bulldozers come to demolish the crypt. And I'm here because this is where I live.”

  


“Right.” Xander's stomach growled again. Spike rolled his eyes and handed over the box, which Xander took gratefully. Taking a massive bite of pizza, Xander looked up at the vampire. “Spike? I'm still not gay.”

  


“Not yet, pet. Not yet.”

  



End file.
